


Leafy Wet Dog?

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wasn't the best at potions, so when Professor Slughorn said they weren't brewing anything that day, he was relieved. That is, until he found out they'd be smelling Amortentia and telling the class what they smelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leafy Wet Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> I looked for what wolves smell like, and came up with a more natural-smelling wet dog, so leafy wet dog it became.

Potions wasn't something Remus was particularly good at, if he were being honest. The procedures required were much to complicated, especially during the week before and after the full moon when his mind was muddled. He messed up his potions constantly, and usually had to have Slughorn help him fix it.

 

For that reason, he was relieved to find that there would be no hands-on work this lesson. Instead, there were learning theory about a particularly powerful potion Slughorn wasn't allowed to let them brew. Remus actually heaved a sigh of relief when he heard that, slouching in his seat next to Peter.

 

When he found out what potion they were learning about, he actually wished they were making something instead. Amortentia. Love potion. He'd heard about it a few times, how it could make anyone obsess over you if they drank it. He also knew it smelled like love, in a way. It smelled like whatever the person smelling it found attractive, and with the way Slughorn was making people tell him what they smelled, he was going to dread this.

 

Slughorn had started across the room, calling people up one at a time to tell the class what they smelled. When Peter was called up, the class, and especially Slughorn, frowned when he said he didn't smell anything. He was dismissed, and James was called up.

 

“Smells like lilies. And strawberry perfume,” James shrugged, eyeing his girlfriend as he spoke. Lily blushed, ducking her head. James was sent back, and the person behind him was called up.

 

When Slughorn worked his way back up the row next to James and Peter, Sirius was called up. He stood with a lopsided grin, approaching the cauldron and took a sniff. He actually blinked a few times at what he smelled, not expected it to be quite so strong.

 

“Chocolate,” he said, “dirt, and a sort of... leafy wet dog?” he added, unsure of how to accurately describe what he was smelling to the class. He knew what it was, but he wouldn't say it out loud, because that would be a bit hard to explain. Sirius went back to his seat, and Remus was called up.

 

Taking a sniff, Remus couldn't help the small smile on his face. “Hair gel, wet dog, and cigarettes,” he stated, heading back for his seat.

 

Lily was next, being seated next to Remus. “Broom polish, lens cleaner, and sandalwood shampoo,” she said, looking over at James.

 

The rest of the class went through what they smelled, and Slughorn launched into a proper lesson about the potion and what _not_ to do with it. The entire time, Remus had zoned out, thinking about what Sirius had said. _Chocolate, dirt, and leafy wet dog_. He felt a blush rising in his cheeks as he thought about that, as there was really only one person who could smell like that. That person was the same person that smelled like hair gel, wet dog, and cigarettes. Maybe there was hope for his helpless crush after all.

 

Sirius wasn't paying any attention to Slughorn either. Had Remus really smelled that? He knew Remus liked to tease him about smelling like any of the above at any given time, but could that really be what he loved? Was it possible his crush wasn't one-sided?

 

When they were dismissed, James and Lily broke away from the group to head to lunch, and Peter followed closely behind. Remus and Sirius hung back, glancing awkwardly at each other as they walked.

 

“So,” Sirius muttered, looking at his feet. “Wet dog and cigarettes?”

 

“So,” Remus echoed. “Chocolate and werewolf?” He knew the 'leafy wet dog' was the scent of a werewolf, because there was no other way to describe it.

 

Sirius nodded, looking over at Remus. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Don't forget the dirt,” he added with a gentle smirk. “You always smell like dirt.”

 

Remus chuckled softly. “And you smell like hair gel most of the time,” he mused.

 

Without realizing it, the two had moved closer to each other as they walked, hands brushing against each other. Sirius took initiative, lacing their fingers together and swinging their hands between them.

 

Remus bit his lip as he thought, releasing it when he made his choice. He stopped walking, which prompted Sirius to do the same. He turned to face Sirius, unaware they were standing at the end of the Gryffindor table, his free hand cupping Sirius' cheek.

 

Pulling Sirius down for a kiss, Remus felt Sirius' free hand rest on his hip. Sirius was kissing back, and Remus' brain shorted out. He had longed for this, and now that it was actually happening, he was freaking out inside.

 

The kiss was cut short when James wolf-whistled from his spot at the table, causing most of the students to look in the direction of where he was whistling.

 

Upon hearing James whistled, Remus and Sirius broke apart with a blush. They felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on them and scurried to their seats across from James and Lily, trying to not draw anymore attention.

 

When they sat down, James grinned over at them proudly. “Took you long enough,” he teased. “I should thank Slughorn for playing wingman,” he commented jokingly. “Without his boring lesson, you two never would've noticed how much you pine after each other.”

 

Remus and Sirius were blushing as red as the tablecloth, avoiding looking at James.

 

Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, smiling at Remus and Sirius. “Hey, I'm happy for you,” she said softly. “It takes a lot of courage to be what you two are in a place like this.” She didn't have to say it, they knew what she meant. To be gay in a place like this. Or, in Sirius' case bi.

 

Sirius squeezed Remus' hand under the table, knowing in his gut they'd be fine.


End file.
